howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowStrongIs/Galaxy Master Destroys a Planet (Marvel Comics)
galaxy master hulk feat 1.jpg Galaxy Master is a minor Hulk villain who, unfortunately, doesn't have many on-screen feats aside from "vaguely as strong as Hulk". Luckily though, his entire backstory consists of him destroying various planets throughout the cosmos. In one instance we're allowed to see what this destruction looks like, and in true Marvel fashion it's fairly violent. We'll need a few steps to calculate this, but the result should be fairly good. ------ We're going to need 2''' assumptions for this calc to work. The first is that the planet in question here is about the size of Earth, which, to be fair, seems to be fairly "standard" in the Marvel universe. Our second assumption is the timeframe of the explosion, which we'll assume took place over '''10 seconds at the fastest and 1 minute at the slowest. The first thing we'll need to know is how far the debris was launched. We can get this figure by measuring the curvature of the debris, then finding the diameter of the planet from that. We can see that the chord length in this image is around 43 px long, and its height is around 6 px. We can also see that the distance between the debris is 143 px, which we'll need later. ------ r = ((4*h^2)+(l^2))/(8*h) *h = 6 px *l = 43 px ((4*6^2)+(43^2))/(8*6) = 41.5 px d = r*2 *r = 41.5 px 41.5*2 = 83 px ------ This gives us the diameter of the planet in px. Working off of our assumption that this planet is Earth sized, that means that approximately 1 px is equal to 154 km. Notably, a circle with this diameter fits pretty much every other piece of curved debris, so this result wouldn't vary much had I chosen a different one to scale off of. After this we have to determine how far the debris travelled, we can do this by subtracting the planet's actual diameter from the distance between the two pieces of debris, then dividing that result by 2''' to get the distance the debris travelled. ------ D = (L-d)/2 *L = '''143 px *d = 83 px (143-83)/2 = 30 px 30*154 = 4620 km v = D/t *D = 4620 km *t = 60 s 4620/60 = 77 km/s v = D/t *D = 4620 km *t = 10 s 4620/10 = 462 km/s ------ Now that we have the speed all that's left is to use the Earth's mass, 5.97e24 kg, to get the kinetic energy of the event. ------ KE = (0.5)(m)(v^2) *v = 77,000 m/s *m = 5.97e24 kg (0.5)(5.97e24)(77,000^2) = 1.77e34 J KE = (0.5)(m)(v^2) *v = 462,000 m/s *m = 5.97e24 kg (0.5)(5.97e24)(462,000^2) = 6.37e35 J ------ Result *Galaxy Master Busts a Planet (1 Minute) - 4.2 Yottatons of TNT, Planet Busting *Galaxy Master Busts a Planet (10 Seconds) - 142 Yottatons of TNT, Planet Busting ------ Potential Problems With This Calc *The timeframes are assumed, there may also be some slight human error on the curvature measuring. *This feat seems to be a flashback, so it may not be a literal depiction of events. Category:Blog posts Category:Calculation